


《破烂儿》第四十三章 乖

by Wallis_C



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallis_C/pseuds/Wallis_C
Kudos: 2





	《破烂儿》第四十三章 乖

一直到进了102，谢潋脸上的笑意都还没有散去。  
“有那么好笑吗，”江也嘟囔道：“你就是喜欢看我出糗。”  
谢潋抬手把钥匙挂上，转身呼噜了把他的头发，“反正是在我面前。你怎么样我都觉得很可爱。”  
“哪有男生喜欢被说可爱……”  
“嗯，也是。”谢潋抿了下嘴唇，沉声诱惑道：“那我们小也今天要不要帅气一回？”  
谢潋神态自然地倚到大门上，趁着江也还没反应过来，他拉起江也的手臂抵到自己身后的门上，接着空出来到手搭上江也的脖子，稍往前一带，他的吐息便喷洒在江也的耳边，“你可以这样强吻我。”  
江也有些傻了，他不知道为什么自己仅仅只是走神了一秒，再回过神来的时候，他就已经“被迫壁咚”了谢潋，而且最敏感的耳朵也被热气熏得有些痒。  
“这个……”江也紧张地咬了咬下嘴唇，“呃，我觉得，我还是……”  
将人再次拉近自己，谢潋故意屈起膝盖，让腿挤进江也两腿腿缝中。然而当他大腿将要滑向某一处危险的区域时，江也却突然发出了小兽一样求饶的呜咽。  
谢潋眼神一暗。他还想继续试探，却被江也用力挣开。  
“谢潋……”江也的眼睛中有可疑的水波，整个人的喘息也很不正常，“我、我得去趟卫生间！”   
话音刚落，江也急急地跑进卫生间，刚要锁上门，却还是晚了谢潋一步。  
“不行，谢潋，你出去一下，我、我……”  
“没关系的，”谢潋一步步走近他，声音充满蛊惑，“我是你的男朋友啊，帮你是很正常的。”  
江也难堪地用手臂遮住眼睛，嗓音颤抖，可怜到了极点，“不行的，不行的……”  
若是以浴室的大块瓷砖度量距离，谢潋此刻恰好走完三块，来到了江也的面前。他慢慢把江也横亘在眼前的手拿开，然后试图用一个吻开启那湿润的眼睛。  
“小也，”谢潋说：“乖。”

黑色的抽绳运动裤被褪到膝盖，而灰色的内裤却仍好好的穿着。在江也的哀求下，谢潋并没有将他下身的布料全部撤下，仅仅是把内裤的边缘拉下，让那根秀气的性器探出来。  
“谢潋，我感觉好奇怪啊……”  
满面潮红的少年一条腿水平伸直，另一边膝盖屈起，向后靠在冰凉的浴室瓷砖上。他站在那里，上身不住地颤抖，似乎只要再多施加一点刺激，他细直的两腿就再也不能支撑他和他的全部情欲，让一切全部崩塌。  
江也紧闭着眼睛，忽而感觉跳动的阴茎上覆上一只温暖的手。这是谢潋的手，是谢潋在帮他纾解情欲——这个认知烧热了他的血，同时将五脏六腑全部点燃。  
“舒服吗？”谢潋骨节分明的手握着他的性器上下撸动。  
江也没有回答。他可能已经崩溃了，抑或是在崩溃的边缘挣扎。他死咬着嘴唇，想要阻止不知廉耻的呻吟溢出来。在谢潋的抚慰中快感一阵阵袭来已经足够羞耻，若是在一片安静中再发出浪荡的喘息，江也只怕之后再也不知道怎么面对谢潋了。  
然而他却忽略了，空旷的浴室其实早以不再安静。  
谢潋的手指拨开顶端的包皮，上下摩擦间刺激出一些粘液。他用修剪整齐的指甲沾上一点润滑，紧接着轻柔地按向上头的小孔，时不时加以指腹的按揉，很快马眼中便渗出了更多的水。谢潋默默加快了速度，在这么近的距离下，他甚至不知道这空间中震耳的水声究竟来源于自己手心的汗水，还是来源于眼前这不知羞的小东西吐出的粘液。  
江也反手摸上瓷砖墙上的缝隙，指甲用力地抠着，甚至指节都泛了白。  
突然，随着谢潋动作再次加快，江也的声音里也染上明显的哭腔，“呃，谢、谢潋……嗯啊……！”  
“嗯，”谢潋微微喘息，“我在。”  
江也在水雾迷茫中试探性地伸出右手，下一秒便被紧紧握住。  
在十指交握间，谢潋右手最后动作几下，在江也骤然拔高的音调中，掌心滚烫坚硬的小家伙慢慢疲软下去，取而代之的是一片泥泞。  
“小坏蛋，”谢潋平复着呼吸，笑着抬头看他，“你来前阿姨嘱咐了什么？”  
“不、不知道……”  
“不要给哥哥添麻烦。”  
江也大脑一片空白，高潮的余韵里他无暇思考，只能双目无神地看向谢潋，微微歪了歪头。  
谢潋轻笑一声，摊开右手在他面前，“这算不算给哥哥添麻烦？”  
“明明是你，”江也陷入了苦恼的回忆，“是你主动的啊……”  
谢潋没理他，慢悠悠地说：“这份恩情你得记着，以后要还的。”  
“不然的话，”他勾起嘴角，低声威胁道：“我就去给阿姨打小报告。”


End file.
